Software visualization may refer to the visualization of information related to software systems and the software development process through static, interactive, or animated visual representations. Automatic visualization systems may be a convenient method for software systems to provide data insights without implementing a burden on business users due to complexities involved in specifying visualizations. Many software visualization systems may employ a series of rules that match a predefined visualization template with an expected end user need. Once specified, the series of rules may be utilized to suggest a visualization that best fits a user's criteria from among a group of candidate visualizations.